Meloxicam, which has the structure:
is a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory (NSAID) drug that exhibits anti-inflammatory, analgesic, and antipyretic activities. The meloxicam mechanism of action may be related to prostaglandin synthetase (cyclo-oxygenase, COX) inhibition which is involved in the initial steps of the arachidonic acid cascade, resulting in the reduced formation of prostaglandins, thromboxanes and prostacyclin.